


love has surely shifted my way

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: we'll make it right for you [7]
Category: The Code (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: Harper and Abe announce their plan to marry on Friday on Monday, because of course they do. It all works out in the end, anyway, because, again, of course it does.
Relationships: John "Abe" Abraham/Harper Li
Series: we'll make it right for you [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803601
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	love has surely shifted my way

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Train's "Marry Me."

“So, new development. It’s _your_ mother sending me invitations to join Pinterest boards, now.” Harper heaved a sigh, collapsing onto the sofa next to him and immediately curling into his side. “ _Mine_ , on the other hand, won’t stop sending me bridal magazines.”

“They still _print_ bridal magazines?”

Harper scoffed. “Asks the man who still insists on getting the newspaper _delivered_.”

“Fair point.”

“Anyway, your mother, _and_ mine, want to talk wedding dresses.”

“Okay,” Abe replied slowly. “Do you _not_ want to talk wedding dresses?”

“I… want to marry you.”

“Yes, that is generally what the acceptance of a proposal means, sweetheart.”

“No, I’m saying… I want to marry you. But I don’t think I want the, uh, the wedding they’re planning.”

“Then we won’t have the wedding they’re planning.” He shook his head at her look of surprise. “You get the final word here, Harper. It’s your wedding day, not theirs.”

“It’s _our_ wedding day,” she corrected gently. “Don’t you get a say, too?”

“I’d happily marry you outside a Dumpster, if that was truly your heart’s desire,” he returned honestly. “Or inside it, if you were having… a particularly strange day.”

“I will never lose enough of my sanity to request that we get married _in a Dumpster_ , John,” she assured him drily.

“Well, good. That’s a weight off my shoulders, then.”

“No, seriously. You don’t want… a big wedding?”

“Never really dreamed about my wedding day, Harper. Didn’t really think about it at all, until you and I started up, and – look, all I’m saying is that it’s not the wedding that’ll matter to me. It’s the marriage.”

“That’s what matters to me, too,” she said genuinely. “But our mothers…”

“Will get over it, eventually,” he assured her once more. “In five months or so, you will be handing over their beautiful grandson. He’ll probably be enough to make them forgive any perceived wrongs either of us do prior to that.”

“I’d hope so. Labor sounds like no joke.” She rested her head on his shoulder. “So, if I were to say I really just want to go to City Hall, you wouldn’t be upset at that?”

“I would not,” he promised her. “In fact, I’d ask how soon we could do it. The offices are open right now, you know.”

“I do know that. I also know that if I don’t let my mother be at my wedding, she will never speak to me again. Even if she’s definitely going to disagree with every aspect of it.”

“Would she be your mother if she didn’t?”

“No, I’d definitely think she’d been replaced by some sort of pod person.”

“Your parents are extraordinarily strange, Harper.”

“Believe me,” she sighed, “I know.”

-o-

“Maya, I need a favor.”

“Sure,” the defense attorney agreed easily, gesturing for Harper to sit. “What’s up?”

“Abe and I are getting married on Friday, and I could really use all the help I can get pulling that off.”

Maya stared at her for an almost unnerving amount of time, then blinked once. “I’m sorry, did you just say you’re getting married on _Friday_?”

“I did, yes.”

“And you decided this…”

“On Saturday,” Harper supplied.

“So, you decided on Saturday, barely a week after getting engaged, that you want to get married on _this Friday_? Like, only _four_ days away? That Friday?”

“Well, we were going to get married on Saturday, but they only offer off-site ceremonies, so…” Harper shrugged.

“Yeah, I’m – I’m not quite sure five days would’ve been better in this particular circumstance, Harper.” Maya stared at her for another moment, then reached for her phone. “I’ll make some calls. Do you have any preference in flowers?”

“I’d like them to be of the, uh, the flowery kind.”

“Very helpful, Harper,” Maya sighed, though she appeared more amused than exasperated. “Hey, what about – what about a dress? You have one of those, yet?”

“I do not.”

“Okay. Well, that’s also a necessity,” Maya sighed, dropping her phone back on the desk and leaning back in her chair to stare even more probingly at the other woman. “This is the wedding you want?”

“It is,” Harper assured her. “It’s – I don’t want the dress, or the huge cathedral, or the fancy ceremony. I just want Abe to be my husband. And he wants me to be his wife. And we – we want _this_ wedding.”

“Alright. I was just checking.”

“And thank you for that, but I really am sure about this. I also really need you to help me out, here.”

“Right. Cake?”

“What part of _we haven’t done anything_ did you misunderstand?”

“ _Oh_ , this is going to give me a migraine.”

-o-

“So. You’re getting married at the end of the week.”

“Yes.”

“Mm.” Trey considered him curiously. “How’s your mother feel about that?”

“She’s fine with it. _Harper’s_ mother, on the other hand, is even more passive-aggressive than usual.”

“I didn’t even think that possible.”

“Neither did I, but she surpassed every single one of my expectations.”

“Huh. So, this wedding of yours. Are we invited to it, or will it be posted on Facebook Live?”

“Ha. I wouldn’t do that to you. You’ve got no earthly idea how to _work_ Facebook Live.”

“I’ve got a very smart wife, though. She’s – well, I’m sure she’s got a handle on all that.”

“I’m sure she does, too,” Abe smirked, sipping at his coffee. “You’re all invited to the wedding.”

“Glad to hear it.” Trey cleared his throat. “You got everything sorted on your end? Rings, suit?”

“Got it all figured out. Maya’s helping Harper out with everything else. I offered, but apparently I’ve got even less knowledge on the wedding front than my fiancee does, so…”

“Maya’s helping out? With a wedding that’s got a four-day timeframe? Oh,” Trey chuckled, shaking his head at Abe’s nod. “Poor woman’s probably got the start of a migraine already.”

-o-

“Harper, are you sure you want to do it this way?”

“Yes, Mother,” Harper sighed, for the fifth time in less than half an hour. “It is. Abe loves me, and I love him, and we don’t… we don’t want the drama of a big wedding. We just want to be married, and this is how we want to do it. I know you don’t agree…”

“I’ve never said that, honey…”

“…but it’s what I want, Mom,” Harper cut in, restating her earlier point. “It really is. So, please, can you just… pretend to support me.”

Elaine Li met her daughter’s gaze, heaved a sigh, and nodded once. “Of course, Harper. If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure,” she reiterated. “Now. Let’s go get Dad, so you two can walk me down the aisle.”

Her mother’s smile grew into something more genuine, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. “Alright. Let’s go find your father. I – Harper,” she began before her daughter could turn toward the door. “You are – I am so proud of you, sweetheart. I know… I know it doesn’t always seem like I am, but I promise you, you’re…” She trailed off, shaking her head. “I’m going to be so very happy to watch you marry the man you love.”

“Thanks, Mom,” Harper murmured, eyes glistening with tears of her own.

Elaine nodded once, then removed a handkerchief from her clutch and blotted quickly at her eyes. “Now,” she exhaled, nodding to the door. “Let’s get you married.”

-o-

“I love you, kiddo.”

“I love you, Dad,” Harper said in return, kissing her father’s cheek before flashing a tearful grin at him and then directing her gaze toward her waiting fiancé.

“Hi,” she breathed, smiling up at him with something akin to wonder in her gaze.

“Hi,” he returned just as softly, taking her hand in his. “You look beautiful.”

“Thanks. So do you.”

He chuckled quietly at that. “Thank you.”

The Justice of the Peace cleared his throat, offering a patient smile when they both turned to look at him. And then, almost without warning, the wedding ceremony itself began.

The vows were the sort most people would consider perfunctory, but Harper didn’t feel that way. As she swore to love, honor, and protect the man before her – and he, in turn, promised to do the same for her – it didn’t feel any less special. It just felt… right.

“With the power vested in me by the State of Virginia, I pronounce you husband and wife,” the JP proclaimed once they’d finished with the vows. “You may now kiss the bride.”

Abe did just that, swooping in and tilting her back so much that, had his hand on her back not been holding her in place, Harper was about 97% certain she would’ve toppled right over. Despite that, she couldn’t help but smile against his lips, her hands flying up to cup his face as they pulled apart.

Every kiss they shared felt special, but that kiss… well, that kiss felt like _forever_.

“I love you,” he murmured before they separated.

“I love you too,” she responded, leaning in for another kiss as everyone else cheered around them.

And in that moment, she knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that those three words would always be true.


End file.
